


【瑶墨】狼人

by bqhszd



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 瑶墨 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 熊老师和水果店的停车库
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bqhszd/pseuds/bqhszd





	【瑶墨】狼人

秦子墨回到家的时候，房间里一片黑暗。

屋子里很安静，安静的就像没有人一样。就在秦子墨以为靖佩瑶不在家的时候，他打开了灯，看到了趴在沙发上睡觉的那个身影。

秦子墨轻手轻脚地走过去拍了拍躺在沙发上睡觉的靖佩瑶，然后坐到沙发上。

像是知道对方一定会来叫自己一样，靖佩瑶在看见秦子墨的时候，只是动了动耳朵，抬起头眯起了眼，打了个哈欠。

“瑶哥？” 

“嗯？” 

“你怎么……” 

名为靖佩瑶的灰狼抬起头看了眼，将头搭到他了的腿上再度闭上了眼。

“偶尔也想放松一下罢了。”

“你可真是奇怪……”秦子墨轻抚着他颈侧的毛发，靖佩瑶舒服地眯起了眼，就连耳朵也软趴了下来。

“怎么？”

“明明说不想兽化的是你，现在说兽化想要放松的也是你，我可真搞不懂你们狼人的心思。”

“那之前让我不要太紧绷多放松一下的不也是你？我可真也搞不懂你们人类的心思。”

“可是奋哥不是说最近不要兽化的嘛！”

灰狼抬起头蹭了蹭秦子墨，搞的秦子墨下巴觉得痒痒地。

“没关系，我有数。”

“可是奋哥都那么说了！”秦子墨皱了皱眉头，好看的脸瞬间变成一个包子:“奋哥的话一向都……”

“都说了我没事，我的身体我自己会不清楚？奋哥那是医生职业病，什么事都要操心一下罢了。”

秦子墨低着头，看着枕在他大腿上假寐的灰狼，重重地叹了口气。

不是秦子墨多虑，而是靖佩瑶特殊的身份。

——如大家所见，靖佩瑶是一头灰狼。

虽然已经是21世纪了，狼人之类的传说只是在书本上见到而已，可靖佩瑶的确是个狼人——会变成人形，也会恢复成狼的形态，变成人的时候与人类无异，而变成狼的时候也有狼的本性。

而这种特殊的体质的源头，其实可以追溯到上古时期。

自上古时期开始，地球上存在着三种种族——人类、兽人、半兽人。

蛮荒的边疆，人类和兽人的蛮族部落生活在不稳定的平衡之中，战争时期互相交兵，和平时间往来贸易。在边疆出生的半兽人可能和人类或兽人父母中的一方一起生活，尽管如此他们对这两种文化都不容易接受。

上古世纪一场突如其来巨大疫病的爆发使半兽人与兽人族逐渐锐减乃至灭亡，而一些幸存下来的也由于种种原因离开了故土，带着他们在荒野中磨练出的坚韧、勇气和战斗本领旅行到文明国土上。人类则因为作为唯一体内含有某些带有这种疫病抗体的种族幸免于此次危机，因此成为整个社会的主流者。

可随着时间的推移，兽人半兽人还是因为不适应性逐渐灭绝，但是仍有幸存下来的血统遗存在这个世界上。即使数量只是占人类的几百万或者几千万分之一。

而靖佩瑶也是这几百万几千万分之一的一个。

认识靖佩瑶是在一年前，那时候秦子墨也还只是个善于作用电脑技术的宅男而已，他本身只是一介毫无战斗力的普通人。偶然一次的机缘巧合利用自己做的软件黑了Awaken-f的系统，被韩沐伯发现了他的能力，特别受邀加入到了Awaken-f。

在此之前，秦子墨并没有听说过这个组织，只是听过民间有传言Awaken-f是隶属觉醒东方旗下特别行政调查团，其余一概不知。

而加入到这里之后，他才知道Awaken-f是一个国家委托调查重大案件的特别组织。除此以外，这个组织的特别之处是其组成成员还包含着兽人。

Leader韩沐伯，是一位血统为白虎的兽人;医生秦奋倒是个普通人类;战斗员靖佩瑶是一只狼人;而未成年左叶是一只小狮子，只可惜因为还未成年无法稳定维持人类或者狮子的形态。

 

秦子墨很奇怪为什么Awaken-f会特邀他这样的普通人来这里任职。而韩沐伯告诉他你能把我们的防护系统黑掉，说明你也有独特过人的能力，再者你黑了我们的系统，总得补偿我的损失吧？

因此秦子墨也加入到了这里。

拜韩沐伯所赐，他现在已经有了能自保的能力，并且成为靖佩瑶的搭档为这里办事已经有好一段时间了。

因为是兽人，靖佩瑶和韩沐伯有时候会需要人类的照看，韩沐伯那边有秦奋，所以秦子墨自然而然的就负责了靖佩瑶，两人不仅仅是搭档也是同居人的关系。左叶因为未成年形态固定不完全，一般住在专门为兽人开设的寄宿制学校里。

虽然经过万年的进化，兽人和人类已经形态相似并无不同，但是因为种族的差异还是有一定的区别，所以大家才会把未成年的弟弟送到寄宿制学校里，以确保身体机能健康。

想到这里，秦子墨又开始担心起靖佩瑶。

他刚刚回来的时候，秦奋拉过他提醒，最近看着靖佩瑶，不要让他轻易兽化，否则会有危险。

秦子墨问秦奋:“为什么呢？”

秦奋是位医生，通常负责队内成员的健康或者安全问题。

“佩瑶他最近身体各项指数不太稳定，你多多注意下，最好让他别乱兽化。”

秦子墨本来还想继续问下去，可秦奋遮遮掩掩的也不告诉他，最后只是强调让靖佩瑶别随便兽化。

“哎呀！我这……我这不是怕你……”秦奋话说了一半又咽了下去:“总之……你多注意就是了！”

秦子墨最后也没有多问，只是点点头表示他知道了。

其实秦子墨本来是不担心的，因为靖佩瑶平常就不怎么兽化，秦子墨甚至有时觉得靖佩瑶自控能力这样好可能会很累，让他可以适当兽化，不过靖佩瑶的一句“我不爱兽化”便把秦子墨打发回去了。

可秦子墨没想到，这次的靖佩瑶竟然一反常态自己已然兽化了。明明今天秦奋刚嘱咐他不久，他回到家就看到变成狼的靖佩瑶躺在沙发上的画面。

而靖佩瑶平时那么稳重的一个人，偏偏这个时候把秦奋的话当成耳旁风。

秦子墨觉得他嘴皮子快要磨破了，却只换来了靖佩瑶一声不紧不慢的“我有数，没事你别担心。”

气得秦子墨丢出一句:“懒得管你！”

便不再想理靖佩瑶。

他瘪瘪嘴，从沙发上起身，拿上换洗衣物去卫生间冲了个澡，又回到自己的房间里。

他今天的工作还没完成呢。

秦子墨的房间可不像他本人那般干净整洁，相反，他的房间极其的乱，文件衣服到处堆了一地。唯一整洁的区域可能是房间的一边，摆放着不止一台计算机，和相关的通讯设备。 

其实秦子墨来到Awaken-f之前据说是破格进入大学的天才，主修的是计算机方面的专业。 也因为如此，在进入Awaken-f后，常常在韩沐伯的指示下做情报的收集和分析工作。 

屏幕上的软件还在自动地截获着数据流和任何可疑的数据包，秦子墨敲了指令进去，瞬间成倍的数据流被导入分析软件。 接着屏幕上出现了密密麻麻的指令，秦子墨噼里啪啦开始敲着键盘继续完成今天没有完成的工作。

做完这些工作以后，秦子墨才活动活动筋骨，瘫倒在了床上。而瘫倒在床上之后他的脑海中又都是靖佩瑶的身影。

他和靖佩瑶，普通点说是搭档，亲昵点说是同居人的关系。

然后呢？

秦子墨觉得他俩的关系挺说不清楚。

他们之间的关系要来形容呢？

淡紫色的,比赤红色淡一点,比粉红色浓一点。彼此对对方的感觉绝对是不同于其他人的，仿佛他缺不了他，他也离不了他，但其实，各有各的阳光空气和水分。

在工作的时候，他俩是搭档，又因为年龄相同的缘故，两个人也经常泡在一起。

秦子墨这个人平常挺皮的，不过做正经事的时候算稳重，实际也挺冲动、爱冒险、而且一旦下定决心，不到黄河心不死，排除万难的要达到目的。而靖佩瑶温润的性格正好和他互补，相处起来也格外舒服。

就好像他们之间,有一双游走在热情和冷静之间的手,说不清又道不明。欲言又止,仿佛充满了挑逗。至于其中的分寸,只有深陷其中的人才能感受。

普通搭档会这样么？

秦子墨记得有一次，因为他的失误使得文件丢失，敌人有机可乘差点破坏了计划。虽然韩沐伯没有怪罪于他，可他内心的自责仍是让他自己哭成了一个泪人。

那时候靖佩瑶什么话也没说，只是静静地陪着他，把他抱在怀里抚摸着他的头。而在靖佩瑶的怀抱里，他抽泣的声音也渐渐消失。

他永远记得那时候，靖佩瑶小小声的问了两遍，以为秦子墨是真的睡着，这才抓着松松搂在自己腰间的手，把它们分开，好让自己可以转过身来。 

秦子墨其实并没有睡着，他还带着还没干的泪痕，皱着眉，像是非常难受，却又不得不遵照身体疲劳的信号指示，乖乖睡觉。 

靖佩瑶把那些湿淋淋的泪水擦掉，小声的，不知道是说给秦子墨还是说给自己听：“哎，哭得眼角都红啦……”修长的手指温柔的抚摸着对方的眼角。

理所当然，他在他的身边躺下。 

比秦子墨要稍微高大一些的男人，轻松的就把对方搂在了自己怀里。 

秦子墨弓着身子，像只虾一样，弯起自己的脊背，缩在靖佩瑶怀中。本来他不想睡，可靖佩瑶的怀抱那么可靠那么温暖，就像温柔的海洋一般，静静地抚慰着他。

靖佩瑶则一手安慰一样，慢慢轻拍对方的背，一手枕在脑后，闭着眼，耐心的听窗外的沙沙雨声。 

他们真的只是普通的搭档而已么？

 

眼睛直直地盯着天花板，大脑也清醒的可怕，脑海中一直是靖佩瑶和自己的一点一滴，秦子墨忽然觉得盖在身上的被子重得可怕，有些喘不过气了。

伸手掀开一部分被褥起身打算去灌一口水清醒下，却突然听到有谁正往这边走过来。行动快于大脑，他迅速的重新盖上被子躺了回去。

进来的人是靖佩瑶。

秦子墨背对着靖佩瑶，只漏出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，透过窗户的月光借着余晖印在脸上而打下的半片阴影。他的脑袋很清醒，却不知道他为什么要装睡，条件反射的这样做了而已。

靖佩瑶没有说话，只是呆呆的站在门口注视着秦子墨。

不止一天晚上了。

靖佩瑶这几天不止一天晚上会这样趁他睡觉来到他的房间里了。

发现这个也仅仅只是个偶然，不过靖佩瑶会在夜半十分来到他的房间这样注视着他却是事实。

秦子墨不敢回头看靖佩瑶，他觉得现在回头看他，两个人的气氛一定很尴尬。

靖佩瑶站在门口，月光如水般倾泻而下，静静地，落在他的身上身上。

像流水，像眼泪。

许是近乎疯狂的的眼神，不过秦子墨背对着他，根本也看不到他的表情。所以秦子墨当然也不知道，靖佩瑶盯着他看的那一会儿，如何咽下想去触摸他的欲望。

心底泛起一阵渴望。

靖佩瑶伸出手，迟疑了一会，还是放了下来。

随后他离开秦子墨的房间，径直走到大门口，出了门。

秦子墨腾的一下从床上爬起来，透过窗户他看到靖佩瑶沿着马路边向南走的身影。

大半夜的他要去哪里？

秦子墨平常不会干预靖佩瑶的隐私，可最近靖佩瑶实在是太奇怪了。

有时候会躲他，但又会在夜半十分来到他的房间里注视着他;明明不爱兽化最近又兽化的频繁;而且不只一次，秦子墨发现，靖佩瑶的敏捷度和反应能力也下降了……

所以秦奋才会叮嘱他最近看好靖佩瑶的是么？

那我是不是就有理由跟过去看看了？

原本潜藏在心底的担心和顾虑此时全都膨胀起来浮上心头。因为相信对方而不去干涉他的私事，但心里仍然无法不在意。既然已经有了正当的理由，那不就能光明正大地去找他了吗？

……我在想什么啊。

察觉到自己居然有这种想法的秦子墨受不了似的叹了口气。

可他还是动作迅速的套上t恤短裤，跟上了靖佩瑶的脚步。

靖佩瑶走的不是很快，因为他本身也不喜欢代步器一类的东西，所以也没有叫车。秦子墨觉得有点可笑，他进了组织以后还没有做过跟踪方面的事，第一次竟然是跟踪了自己的搭档。

要在往常，以靖佩瑶的灵敏度和反应力早就发现有人在跟踪他了，可他现在是特殊时期，身体的各项指标严重紊乱，所以也愣是没发现秦子墨。

秦子墨跟着他总觉得这条路莫名其妙的偏僻，却又有点熟。直到到了地点他才想起来这是什么地方。

以前他们做任务的时候来过这里。

是红灯区。

五颜六色的昏暗灯光和喧闹吵杂的气氛让秦子墨感到十分不适，他浑身的细胞都在颤抖，即使他站在喧嚣和车水马龙的另一端。

绽放的霓虹灯,编织了夜的美，却抹不去暗淡的色彩。

眼前模模糊糊的色彩,只让他浑身冰冷。

半夜三更，一个男人，来到红灯区。

简直不言而喻。

秦子墨想跑上去质问靖佩瑶，为什么，你为什么会来这种地方。

可是他是靖佩瑶的什么人呢？他又以什么身份去质问靖佩瑶呢？

他很愤怒，却没有任何立场。

想去当面对质破口大骂，想去淋漓尽致的发泄，到头来他什么也做不了也没立场去做罢了。

我又以什么身份去质问靖佩瑶呢？

朋友？搭档？伙伴？同居人？

我又为什么这么愤怒呢？这种感觉……像是被背叛了一样……

为什么啊……

秦子墨不想去多想了，多想一秒都会让他烦心。

他抬头看了眼靖佩瑶的方向，踌躇片刻，转身狂奔。

他的腿有些打颤，可是他还是克制不住前行的冲动，他在逃。

秦子墨的眼睛越过周身的世界，他张张嘴，喉咙里发出破败的声音 。

这到底是什么啊……

明明靖佩瑶黑葡萄一样的眸子中，他一次又一次看到了温柔与宠爱，可今天他看到的场景又是什么？

他现在才知道，靖佩瑶对他来说究竟是一个什么样的存在。

他被靖佩瑶冲昏了头脑，此刻是被再也忍不住的水雾迷了眼睛。 

秦子墨突然觉得自己是个天大的傻逼。

突然他撞到了人被绊倒，秦子墨坐倒在地上。他扶着路边的围栏，慢慢站起来，继续往前走。

“嘛呢？撞到老子了没看到？”

随着声音秦子墨抬头，挡在他面前的是一个秃头男人，边上还跟了三四个染着奇怪颜色头发的小混混。

 

“对不起……”秦子墨捂着撞疼的手臂，低着头道了歉。

“对不起就完事了？”秃头男人右边的嘴唇处有一条蔓延到脑后的疤痕。他歪罚着脑袋瞪着眼扩着鼻孔的时候，那疤痕像一条小蜈蚣似得随着嘴唇的动作而扭来扭曲。

秦子墨突然有点害怕那张脸上的某个器官会突如其来的咬住他，吃掉他。包括那眼睛，鼻子和嘴。

“我已经道过歉了，你还想怎么样？”

“哈？道歉？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”很多人都爆出了惊天动地般狂笑声，吹起了轻佻地口哨，为首的也人嘿嘿地笑起。

“这条街上还没人敢这么跟我说话，不过我看你长得也可以……”那人眼睛滴溜溜的把秦子墨浑身上下看了一遍:

“嘿嘿……你要是想道歉也可以，我这倒是吃一套道歉的方式……”

下流的手直接伸了过来。

“滚！”秦子墨咬牙切齿地拍掉了那人的手。

“艹，你可别给你脸不要脸，看你长得好看，别他妈敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”

“虎哥！直接揍他！”

“揍他！！”

“收拾一顿就老实了！”

吵闹声接连不断。

我今天究竟是造了什么孽啊？

这么想着的秦子墨，悄悄握紧了拳头。 

从小到大，论打架的话，他的确不胜对方，但是来到组织之后，他也是学习了一些防身术。即使也只是三角猫的功夫。

秦子墨盯着眼前的这群人，妄图袭击他的第一个男人被秦子墨狠狠砸昏，趁着一片混乱，秦子墨躲过另一个人暴怒的长拳，弓身窜到他身后，趁其不备狠狠砸向他的颈部。 

“操你妈！”

饶是秦子墨可以对抗那么一两个，可一群人围攻他他实在是招架不住。为首的人晃到了秦子墨的眼前，奋力挥拳，砸在了他的脸上，秦子墨被震得退后几步，嘴角迅速肿上了淤青流出丝丝血迹。

接二连三的人冲了上来。

秦子墨挣扎着，没一会儿就被身边的人架住，动弹不得。

“小样你还挺厉害的哈？你他妈还敢还手？”

秃头男人挥拳朝着他的肚子上结结实实的来了一拳。秦子墨的身体不由自主的绷直，那一拳猛力地打在腹部神经丛的地方，让他痛到几乎喘不过气，不禁膝盖一软跪了下来。

“啊——”

痛苦的惨叫声在夜晚空荡的红灯区格外响亮。

“叫啊？是不是特别疼？？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈疼就对了！”

“叫你他妈的不识抬举！”

秃头男人握紧了拳头，那是第二拳的架势。

秦子墨闭上了双眼，做好了承接这一拳的打算。

秦子墨啊秦子墨，这都是你自找的。他这么告诉他自己。

预想中的疼痛没有来到，身形矫健的灰狼如同一道闪电从侧面扑上，将秃头男人压倒在地上一口咬住他的咽喉。

跟班的几个小混混被这突然的场景吓呆了，反应过来的时候全都扯着嗓子喊叫:

“妈呀！！有狼！！！！”

秦子墨捂着胸大口喘息。今夜的靖佩瑶兽化的力量仿佛比以往要强出好几倍，之后完全是压倒性的优势，他疯狂地攻击着那个人，直到他一动不动了还没有停下来。

黑色的眼眸在黑夜中隐隐约约闪著光，如同真正的野兽一般浑身散发出危险与野性的气息。靖佩瑶那双幽深的瞳孔定定地看着地上的几个人，然后慢慢开口道:

“我操你们所有人的妈。”

 

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

秦子墨都屏息地注视着这一幕，靖佩瑶低下头，锋利的獠牙露了出来。即使是狼的形态，他绷紧的肌肉也清晰可见。青筋跳动，只听又是嘎嘣一声，靖佩瑶不知道用了什么手段，对面的人肋骨大概是断了。整个动作行云流水，没有一丝犹豫。

“啊啊啊！！！！”

“有狼……有狼啊！！！”

“狼……狼说话了啊！！！！救命啊！！！”

一阵骚动，不远处有人群叽叽喳喳的声音，越来越近。

靖佩瑶快速来到秦子墨身边，叼起秦子墨的衣领，把他放在自己身上，转眼间就消失在了视线中。  
　　  
一回到家，连灯都没来得及开秦子墨就被靖佩瑶一把扑倒在玄关处。

“嘶——好痛啊！”秦子墨揉了揉被撞痛的后脑勺吃痛道。

靖佩瑶径直凑近秦子墨的脸仔细看了一下，发现没什么大碍以后动了动鼻子，舔了舔他嘴角的血迹，才用着发怒的语气说道:

“你为什么会去那种地方？”

“你知不知道如果没有我，你可能会被……”

“那你呢？”秦子墨扬起头和他对视:“那你为什么会在那种地方？”

“半夜三更，红灯区，你又为什么会在那里？”

“不是你想的那样……”

“那是什么？”

就算他不是靖佩瑶的什么人，可大脑完全无法考虑那么多。白羊座的冲动与任性这时候被秦子墨发挥的淋漓尽致。

靖佩瑶低着头，眼里全是说不出的情绪:

“你不知道的……你根本什么都不知道的……子墨”

秦子墨感到的手腕有点疼，伏在他身上的灰狼紧紧地用着它的利爪控制着他，仿佛怕松力秦子墨就会跑掉一样。

“我知道什么，我不知道什么？”秦子墨看着他的眼睛，神色认真:

“我应该知道什么？”

“……”

月光洒进房间，落在秦子墨的身上，微微卷曲的浓密发丝似乎非常柔软暖和。靖佩瑶伸出头想要蹭一下，却被对方一手挡住，那是明显拒绝的动作。

秦子墨红着眼睛，冲着靖佩瑶大喊:

“靖佩瑶，你说话啊！”

“……”

靖佩瑶不语，只是低下头一瞬不瞬地注视着秦子墨，仿佛一眨眼对方就要不见一般。月光透过窗户洒在秦子墨的脸上，一切都显得朦胧又暧昧。

靖佩瑶的眼中尽是痴狂，又有大海般的温柔似乎要把秦子墨淹没在其中。

今夜月圆，心中所有的贪婪、欲望，都会屈服于之下，他盼望梦中与他心迹的相会，期盼他微凉的指尖抚摸他干涩的面庞。

最后靖佩瑶叹了口气。

“子墨，你可知今天是月圆之夜。”靖佩瑶答非所问。

“月圆之夜又怎么？”

“秦子墨……你真的什么都不知道啊”

两只手都被扣住，秦子墨一抬眼便对上靖佩瑶幽深的双眸。如黑曜石的眸子，比水晶更加清澈透亮，却蕴藏着无限说不清道不明的情绪。

“子墨，我是狼人。”

是啊，秦子墨知道，秦子墨知道靖佩瑶是狼人，可这又有什么关系呢？

靖佩瑶似乎是看穿了他的想法，喉咙里发出野兽般难耐的低吼声:

“知道为什么奋哥这几天不让我兽化吗？”他稍稍用力地用前爪按住了秦子墨的肩膀。

“你书读的多，应该会听说过吧？”

秦子墨感受到自己正被那双布满了欲望与迷乱的眼睛注视着——

贪心、爱慕、渴望、欲求、肉欲、燃烧。

从爱欲生忧，从爱欲生怖；  
离爱欲无忧，何处有恐怖？

即便一个心地纯洁的人，一个不忘在夜间祈祷的人，也难免在乌头草盛开的月圆之夜变身为狼。

“你是说……”

“没错……”掌上的利爪因为兴奋而忍不出伸了出来，控制不住地微微颤抖着划破了秦子墨的衣服。喉间发出低吼，他用湿润的鼻子蹭着秦子墨的下巴，咬住他的领口，将刚刚已经被划破了一半的衣服直接扯了下去，就算是这样，靖佩瑶依旧忍耐着。

“子墨，这回你知道了么？”

“啊……”

秦子墨终于明白了靖佩瑶最近的反常，为什么频繁兽化，也明白了秦奋的忠告和对他话里的遮遮掩掩。

幽深的瞳孔与发丝仿佛融入了月光之中，靖佩瑶周身闪烁着犹如月的碎屑一般幽静的辉光，好像下一刻就会消融于银色的视界中一样。

秦子墨眯了眯眼，当意识到某种莫名的情感苏醒时，他不由得收紧了手指。

脑中突然闪过所有的靖佩瑶——温柔的、宽阔的、包容的、让心底的某处忍不住变得柔软起来的——

他好像有些明白了。

所以他一定要问个清楚。

就算是这样……

“所以靖佩瑶……这就是你去红灯区的理由么？”

“这个……不是你想的那样……”

“眼睛长在我身上，不是我想的那样那是什么样啊？”

秦子墨也不管什么了，他现在是疯狂的，愤怒的，这是一种心被揪着，喘不过气的感觉，犹如万虫噬心的感觉。

 

“既然你愿意去那种地方，那为什么我不行？”

靖佩瑶颤抖着，灼灼地注视着他:

“秦子墨……你知道你说了什么吗？”

“我知道，我当然知道我在说什么，所以我问为什么我不行？”

既然靖佩瑶愿意去那种地方，为什么他不行呢？

秦子墨的脑海中现在只有这一个想法。

他和靖佩瑶搭档了大概也有一年左右，在这期间秦子墨不止一次曾想过：瑶哥真帅气，瑶哥真体贴，瑶哥真温柔这样的事情，但是从未产生过肉体上的欲望。

理由只有一个，他不想打破他们两个人之间微妙的氛围。

虽然以前经常被左叶抱怨说他跟靖佩瑶的关系太亲密了，可秦子墨却从未朝那方面想过。只是在有事夜半时分被旖旎的梦境惊醒的时候他会想过。

——如果真的那样也挺好的。

　　直到看到了靖佩瑶走向红灯街的那一幕，他才发觉脑中有根什么东西断了，又或是崩溃的感觉。

是愤怒？是不甘？

是么？

可是为什么好不爽啊。

为什么我不行呢？

是啊……为什么我不行呢？

秦子墨愤怒的原因，正也是因为如此。

所以秦子墨才问出那句绕在他心底里的那句话。

“为什么我不行呢？”

“秦子墨，你知道你这是什么意思么？”  
靖佩瑶的眸色逐渐转暗，话语间，覆在秦子墨身上的毛发触感慢慢变得光滑而湿凉，那是人类的肌肤的触感。

他的手有些颤抖，看起来像是维持着自己仅剩的理智变了回来。

“我知道……我明白……不用你说……”

“那你……”

“靖佩瑶……我喜欢你。”

“你说什……”

“我说我喜欢你。”

饶是靖佩瑶再怎么冷静自持，那句我喜欢你，简直是催情的毒药。

不能说出口的爱恋，有多苦涩有多酸疼他最为清楚不过了。一直以来，他都认为自己才知道这磨人的滋味，而没想到的是，秦子墨也是喜欢他的。

 

仿佛那根名为理智的弦蹦的一声断了，靖佩瑶不再隐忍自己，粗重喘息着的唇覆上秦子墨的。

他竭力控制着自己的力道，以现在能保持的最温柔的方式亲吻着秦子墨。齿尖划过秦子墨的舌头，秦子墨痛呼了一声，却没有推开他。

“疼吗？”靖佩瑶低声问道。语调充满了关切。带着磁性的男性嗓音扣动人的心弦，似乎听到之后耳朵都要软下来了。

秦子墨没有回答，抑起头吻住靖佩瑶的嘴唇，舌头撬开对方的唇，灵巧地潜了进去。靖佩瑶开始愣了一下，然后便深深地回应他。

“做么？”秦子墨看着他。

靖佩瑶闭上了眼，身体比大脑先行一步做出行动。

地点早就从来到了卧室里。

唇舌交缠，吮吸着彼此的津液，欲望不断高涨。当两唇好不容易分开，透明的津液仍然如银丝联接着两人，秦子墨就像缺氧一般大口地喘息，而靖佩瑶的呼吸也就得更加深沉而急促。

忠于欲望从来都是男人的本性。

白皙的肌肤像牛奶一样，舌头游走在他的背部，清爽的沐浴露的味道从秦子墨的颈侧传了过来。靖佩瑶困住他的双手举过头顶，秦子墨有些艰难地微微扭过头看他。

胯部压在秦子墨的臀部之间，靖佩瑶的手指从他的身侧伸到前面，捏住他的乳尖轻轻拉扯。

“……唔、嗯……”

秦子墨的身体实在太敏感，微微用力就会皮肤就会变粉变红。那种深度的诱惑让即使是靖佩瑶不禁心跳漏了一拍。他把秦子墨翻过来面对着自己，喃喃地呼着他的名字:

“子墨……”

“……呼、嗯……”秦子墨犹豫着主动伸出舌头，刚接触到就被他的卷住，伴随着发出“啧滋”声响的吮吸掠夺著他口中的津液。

“唔、嗯……哈……”温度变得越来越高，秦子墨全身发软，在对方的爱抚下似乎要融化一般，他浑身呈现出诱人的粉红色，看上去让人更有肆虐欲。

靖佩瑶伸手握住他的脆弱，没一会儿秦子墨的分身就挺立了起来。靖佩瑶的大手捧住他的头，舌头在他耳畔和锁骨间挑逗著，胯部与他的贴到一起轻轻摩擦。

两人的灼热敏感之处相互贴合，靖佩瑶不一会儿就把两人的性器都弄得湿答答的。性感的喘息声在房间里响起。压抑的呻吟，混合着细水渍声，让两个人的脑子和身体一起，随着感官刺激的无限放大，疯狂起来。 

 

这种无与伦比的刺激，是秦子墨从未感受过的。 

胸口的细痒快速地跟小腹深处窜出的火苗碰撞在了一起，在身体里炸开了，秦子墨急促地喘息着，手指伸进靖佩瑶头发里抓了两把，极力配合着他的节奏。

胸前的红樱被齿尖用略重的力道啃咬，沾上唾液变成了有些深的红色，闪着水光看上去分外淫乱，靖佩瑶的手不知不觉从他的腰间滑落，一路向下，最后去了那里。

家里也没有润滑剂，靖佩瑶把他的护手霜拿来用了。

从一根到两根，再到三根手指，靖佩瑶耐心至极，根本不像发情期的野兽那样乱搞一通。

他实在是怕伤到了秦子墨。

秦子墨感到似乎有万只蚂蚁在啃咬着，痕痒难耐，却根本捉搔不到。

再这样下去他要疯了。他将双腿张得最大，双眼湿润的看着靖佩瑶。

“过来，子墨，我抱抱你”靖佩瑶伸出手，把他捞了起来。

被靖佩瑶拉入怀中时，秦子墨的脸被后脑的那只手给逼迫得紧紧贴在他的胸膛上，他周身散发出的魅惑人心的雄性费洛蒙让秦子墨的心脏又不受控制的砰砰直跳。

“子墨……”

轻声叫著秦子墨的名字，抬起他的大腿，几乎毫无阻碍地就将硬挺的性器插入进去。

那一刻秦子墨连呼喊都做不到,这感觉太强烈也太鲜明,像是通了电，他霎那间绷紧了身体。

“咕……唔、呃啊……”秦子墨微微仰起头，喉中溢出不知是难受还是快感的低吟。

“很痛么？”

“……不是……呀……”

“你适应一会儿，我等会再动”

“不是！”刺痛的同时大脑接受到一股酥麻感，快感直接反应到下身，秦子墨忍耐而哀求的眼睛看向靖佩瑶 “你动……”

“……”

得到这样的请求之后，靖佩瑶一刻不停地开始挺动起来。秦子墨紧紧地搂著他的脖子，整个身体几乎都要缩到他怀里去。

“啊……唔……哈啊……瑶哥……”

“放松……你放松……”一边喘息着一边又狠力挺入，使得温软的冗道艰难的把巨大的入侵者吞进去，秦子墨不由自觉地又红了双眼。

靖佩瑶想慢下来，但是一慢下来，吮吸着他的柔软内壁却又撒娇似的吸吮和收缩，像是再抱怨和寻求更多安慰。 

 

秦子墨的身体简直太美妙，靖佩瑶甚至来不及思考，立刻便动了起来，由于入口狭窄,最初的幅度并不大，但随着液体的增多，他很快彻底打开身体，开始啪啪啪的用力冲撞。

“啊啊……嗯啊……啊……”秦子墨不禁蜷缩了脚趾，双眼失神，剧烈的喘息着，巨大的刺激不断鞭笞着神经，让他浑身都在战栗，他睁大的眼睛中不停地溢出泪珠，紧紧地抱住靖佩瑶宽阔的背。被撞到敏感点，秦子墨差点就忍不住了。他不由得夹紧了双腿，而小穴也收缩地将靖佩瑶的分身紧紧夹住。

“……啊、呜嗯、呃啊……哈……”

靖佩瑶在看到秦子墨的过激反应之后死命地戳着他的敏感点，更是再次深入，一次次撞击着最为脆弱之处。

紧致温热的穴口含着自己的性器，一下一下的吞吐着，随着吞入的动作溢出较为浑浊的液体，滑落在床上，化开一片片淫靡的水色。

 

柔软又脆弱的内壁包裹着他的分身，让他感到无比满足。而对方紧窒的内壁实在是销魂之极。

每一次贯穿的力道都重得让秦子墨不得不抓紧才不会被撞得往前倾。

他实在是太喜欢秦子墨了，喜欢秦子墨胜过喜欢一切。

但是一直以来，他都不敢去告诉秦子墨。

如果知道自己长久以来的欲望，秦子墨会怎么想呢？

难过？失望？厌恶？逃离？

靖佩瑶不敢去想。

可是只有秦子墨在一起的时候,靖佩瑶才能感受到一种前所未有的安心。因为自己身世的特殊原因，靖佩瑶从小内敛沉默，不愿意在别人面前表达自己。在秦子墨的身边,他发现他不需要忍受生活,反而可以更好地享受生活。

其实生活和之前并没有太大的变化,最大的改变就是有了秦子墨的存在,可是做的以前觉得无聊的事情,但是也能毫无怨言地完成。

 

所以当秦子墨说出我喜欢你的那一刹那，靖佩瑶感觉他的世界都亮了。

原来他们是一样的。

“子墨……我真的最喜欢你。”

“我爱你”

“我也最喜……欢你……”秦子墨气息不稳，甚至连话都说不完整，可是胸腔仍然被浓浓的满足感占据，身上的每一个细胞仿佛都在愉悦的接纳这一切。

靖佩瑶微微用力啃咬着他的嘴唇，狂乱而粗野地一次一次深入他体内。

他想起每次自己小心翼翼的想去触碰在眼前却又遥不可及的指尖，不能说出的苦涩爱意在透过的月光泛着让他眼角发酸的光晕。

而此时的自己能够光明正大的占有这个人，感受着心与心之间传来的悸动。  
　  
“我……很高兴……”

秦子墨呻吟着，极力控制著自己的叫声，湿润的水色眼眸看上去分外灵动。靖佩瑶沈重地喘息，牢牢地按住秦子墨的身躯，猛烈而迅速地挺动腰身。

“唔、啊啊…唔……呜嗯嗯嗯……！”

靖佩瑶喘着气，随着自己的动作，房间内充斥著令人脸红的水声，囊袋时不时的撞著秦子墨泛红的臀部，一下下的拍打声让秦子墨紧闭双眼，深锲体内的坚硬摩擦着那疯狂的点，穴口像是知道这是能够给自己带来快感的东西似的，不断紧缩，逼得靖佩瑶更为用力的插入。

意乱情迷中，秦子墨疯狂的叫着靖佩瑶的名字，仿佛像魔咒一般。

两人紧紧相拥，像是要把这一刻刻入记忆中一样。靖佩瑶直直地盯著高潮中的秦子墨的脸，然后抽动着将热流释放在他的体内。

实在……太美好了。

秦子墨实在是太美好了。

互相喜欢也实在太好了。

什么都是太好了。

靖佩瑶虔诚地吻着他的双唇。

高潮过后的秦子墨已然脱力，渐渐恢复了理智，他全身上下仿佛被车碾过一般，仅是动动手指就已经花去全部的力气。

靖佩瑶把毫无抵抗力的秦子墨抱在怀里肆意抚摸，诉说着对他的爱意。

突然秦子墨像是想起来了什么似得，抬头问道:

“所以……你真的是要去红灯区？”

靖佩瑶被他突然的一问弄楞了，发出一个单音节:“啊？”

“你不是说很久之前就喜欢我了嘛？那你还去红灯区？如果不是我跟着过去了你是不是就……”  
　　  
“不是的……子墨……”靖佩瑶按下他张牙舞爪的手，耐心的安抚他。“不是这样的。”

“那是什么！？”

靖佩瑶看着他的脸，忍不住笑:“秦子墨你知道你像什么吗”

“什么啊？”

“完全像一个指责丈夫的妻子。”

“少来！”秦子墨拍了一下靖佩瑶:“你快说清楚！说清楚嘛！”

“好好好……”靖佩瑶双手举过头，一脸的无可奈何。

“本来不想告诉你的……”

“你说嘛！”

靖佩瑶停顿了一下，开口道:

“子墨，你可知穿过红灯区，往前走不远，有一个湖。”

“湖？”

靖佩瑶点点头:“那里的水一年四季都很凉”

“啊？”秦子墨想了一下顿时明白了，一下子从床上蹦了起来，却没想到扯到酸痛的腰，让他一下子又瘫回床上。

“什么……靖佩瑶？你……你愚蠢的大脑里都是什么想法……你不要身体了嘛！”

“哎哟！气死我了！你不要身体了嘛！”

靖佩瑶把他拉回怀里，又帮着他揉了揉腰，只觉得他可爱极了。

“我交代了完了，就是这样。”

“就算……就算是这样！你可以在家里啊……泡冷水澡……为什么非要去那里嘛！”

“家里有一个你，你让我怎么隐忍？子墨，你太小看你对我的影响了吧？”

简直是大喇喇的情话，瑶言瑶语的威力实在是不能小看，秦子墨直接被弄了个大红脸。

“总之……你以后……不就有我了嘛……”  
秦子墨捂住脸，又偷偷的瞪着大眼睛滴溜溜地看着他“瑶哥瑶哥……咱们算是交往了吧？”

靖佩瑶笑的开心:“那你说呢？”

“我说我们就是交往了！”

靖佩瑶盯着他，目光如炬:

“那子墨，你可要做好心理准备了”

“狼一辈子，只有一个伴侣。”


End file.
